


Technology

by mewringo13



Series: BotW 1st Anniversary [3]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Bad Puns, Cooking, F/M, Master cycle-0, Picnics, Post Game, Pregnancy Cravings, Runes, pregnant!Zelda, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 09:17:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13854753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mewringo13/pseuds/mewringo13
Summary: Prompt #3 for March 3rd, 2018Zelda is starting to feel some cabin fever, and Link wants to take her out on a picnic.





	Technology

Ever since awakening at the Shrine, and receiving runes of power, Link had been learning several… unorthodox uses for them- cryonis for sunburns,  bombs for fishing, freezing yiga goons with stasis, and swinging a hammer with magnesis to help the construction effort.

After rescuing Zelda, he hadn’t had much time to use his newest rune - the Master Cycle Zero. A portable mode of transportation with a horse motif.

 

After speaking with Kass, he took it for a spin across the Great Plateau. 

 

And it was amazing.

 

The landscape whizzed past him, the wind whipped his hair behind him, and the rush of adrenaline made him excited beyond words. He popped the front wheel up and balanced on the rear for a while till his arms got tired of holding the cycle upright. He made a jump off the edge of the plateau and dropped down. The cycle bounced a bit on impact with the ground below, but it absorbed most of the shock, and he continued onward with his ride.

 

But then, Link went to take on Ganon. 

And the Princess came to live with him in Hateno. 

The cycle was all but forgotten when the monotonous life settled in.

 

Then one day, Zelda suggested a picnic as a way to get out of the house and stretch her muscles, , As her pregnancy progressed, the children growing in her belly made it difficult to breathe, and fresh air sometimes seemed like a luxury she couldn’t afford. “What are you hungry for Zelda?” Link asked as he was rummaging through the pantry for fixings.

That question in of itself was a dangerous one to utter aloud as he would soon find out.

Zelda poked her head up from the book she was reading and immediately lit up, “ _ Ooh _ ,  _ ooh _ ! Fruitcake and sandwiches, and don’t forget something spicy, and I want fried bananas too!”

That wasn’t the end of her list of requests.  As Link returned to the kitchen, Zelda followed, grabbing item after item to add to the menu.

“Just remember it’s gotta fit in the basket, I won’t be able to cook everything,” Link spoke up as he watched her drag another arm full of ingredients to the table.

“I know, I know. But I’ve been so hungry as of late...” She pouted at him.

Link walked over to her and pressed his lips onto her crown, “You have two lives growing inside… and considering who the father is, I wouldn’t doubt that for a moment.”

She nodded quietly and returned to her seat to watch him sauté, bake and deep fry some goods, whetting  her appetite from just the aromas that danced in her nostrils.

Link was soon finished with making their lunches, packing them away in the basket with anything else they may need. 

He pulled out the slate to look at the map, “So where did you want to go?”

Zelda peered over his shoulder to look at the map, “Can we go to the Applean Forest?”

“How do we get there though…? The last time we ported to a shrine you threw up over me, and a horse will be too rough at this point.” Link pondered on the game plan.

Zelda snagged the slate from his grip and flipped through it for a solution, spotting something unfamiliar in the slate, “What’s this?”

“What’s what?”

“The Master Cycle-0?”

Then it dawned on him, how could he have forgotten his own divine beast? Sure it wasn’t as grandiose as the other four, but it was his own gift from the monks, “Oh Hylia, I feel like an idiot for forgetting… seems like the more I gain the more I lose in exchange.”

She shrugged and waddled outside to summon the cycle for a close examination, “It looks like a horse, but with a horn?”

“I don’t mind it… I’m glad I finally have a beast of my own.” He pulled out some food scraps and loaded it into the fuel tank, bringing it up to a full tank, “Alright I’ll keep the basket  on my lap, and you hold on to me from behind.”

She nodded, “But wouldn’t my stomach get in the way?”

“Na, I can control the speed more precisely than a horse.” He waved her off, “C’mon and climb aboard!” 

Link straddled the machine with the basket between his legs, and Zelda followed suit, wrapping her arms around him as best as she could.

The engine fired off, and settled into a low purr as it idled. Link soon revved it up and puttered out of the village, picking up speed and ignoring any assailants that lurked in the tall grass. She opened her eyes to watch the scenery whizz past her in a blur.

They arrived within a few hours of driving. Link slowed to a stop as they approached the huge wild orchard of apple trees. He threw out a blanket under one that had a bit more foliage to shade them.

“Tada!  Spicy cucco wings, or as I like to call them- wing zings,” Link smiled brightly as he presented the cooked meat to her.

Zelda snorted as she sat down and accepted the meal, “You never cease to amaze me with your puns, Sir Knight.”

“I honestly wasn’t even trying with that one,  **seal** iously.” 

Zelda groaned and rolled her eyes at his remark, “You’ve spent too much time in Gerudo Town, haven’t you?”

“Possibly…” he said as he tucked into his lunch and Zelda soon followed his lead.

“Y’know, I wasn’t partial to spicy foods before this, but this definitely hits the spot,” she sighed blissfully  as she slurped the meat off the bone.

“It’s nothing, really.” Link bashfully looked upon his meal.

“No need to be modest, can’t a girl shower her husband-to-be with compliments?”

“I guess it’s something I will have to get used to. Eventually, he mumbled shyly as he devoured his meal.

“Now that’s been settled, what else is in that basket of yours?” she  asked curiously after finishing her meat and leaving a pile of bones in the container.

Link looked at her with rosy cheeks, “How about some cake?”


End file.
